Holiday Hurrah 2
Previous Episode Summary of previous events: Grothon Sinterklaas, amateur bounty hunter, decided to become a pirate and took Petty Officer Midoriyama as a hostage. At the busy and bustling Roretome Docks, two young men are sitting on a bench, sulking. One of them is our hero, Grothon Sinterklaas, and the second is the 'hostage' Midoriyama. Sinterklaas: Listen, kid, why don't you go get us some Takoyaki? Midoriyama: '''Don't feel like it. '''Sinterklaas: '''Damn it! I've been trying to get a ship for hours now and no one wants to sell, except for this weird hobo who is just too suspicious. '''Midoriyama: Seems like you don't have enough money. 100,000 isn't enough to buy anything but a dinghy. Random Guy in the Street: Hey, did I hear you're having financial problems? Sinterklaas: 'You could call it that. '''Random Guy: '''Ha! Well, the Roar Roretome Fight Club is just opening a tournament. I heard they have a nice cash prize for the winner, and you seem pretty strong. '''Sinterklaas: '''I guess. What you think, Midori- ''The Petty Officer is gone. 'Sinterklaas: '''My hostage ran away! ''At the Fight Club. 'Midoriyama: '''Hey Sinterklaas, I was kind of bored so I came here to bide my time. You should totally sign up, I mean I would but I'm a hostage. '''Sinterklaas: '''Yeah. But stay put this time! And ''please watch my matches! '''Midoriyama: '''Alright, alright, stinky-ass. Get on up there! '''Announcer: '''Wow, that was a staggering win, already in the preliminaries! '''Midoriyama: '''Huh? ''Midoriyama looks at the stage and sees a dark-skinned, grey haired man, although young, standing with his arms crossed while his oponnent is writhing in pain, holding his hands on his head and yelling 'Mama! Papa! Midoriyama: 'That guy looks pretty strong. '''Sinterklaas(panting): '''Phew, I almost didn't get in. There was this fat guy, you see, and he was all lumbering up there and... (pokes Midoriyama) you listening? '''Midoriyama: '''Yeah, yeah. Hey look at that guy who just won. Does he look familiar to you? '''Sinterklaas:'Well, he might look like this kid who was in my seventh grade biology class. Yeah, that might be him! Johnny! (Sinterklaas waves to the winner, with no reply). '''Midoriyama: '''No, I mean a well-known figure. Let me check. (Midoriyama pulls a stack of bounties out of his bag). These are the baddest pirates in the area. Let's see, Aaron 'The Lobster', No. Edwin Sky, no. Krazy Five, no. Huh! (gasps) That's... that's Lulu Gregars. '''Sinterklaas: '''No, that has to be Johnny. Wait, isn't Lulu Gregars the guy who I was supposed to catch. Hey, maybe I can still earn a few bucks- give me that picture. (Sinterklaas looks at the picture). How could you see any similiraties at all? I mean, they both have brown skin and white hair but apart from that? '''Midoriyama: '''I guess you're right. '''Announcer: '''Now, for the next match in Ring D, Number 307 Grothon, ah-whatever, you know who you are VS The Warrioress, Claudia! '''Sinterklaas: And the demolishing begins. 'Midoriyama: '''Good luck. (thinking to himself): What the hell is going on here? That guy who won, he looks too similar to Gregars. (Midoriyama pushes up his glasses) I'll solve this case. ''Meanwhile, Sinterklaas's battle against Claudia was easily one, as Claudia used a three-section staff and Sinterklaas defeated here with only his defensive sword, Sekisetsu. A strange, green-painted figure sits down next to Midoriyama. '' '''Greenguy: '''Hey, who you bet on? '''Midoriyama: '''Bet on? Oh, nah, I'm not betting. Just cheering for someone. '''Greenguy: '''Well I bet you that in the next round of the tournament, whoever's up against Kwanzaax's gonna win. '''Midoriyama: 'Kwanzaax? Who's that? '''Greenguy: '''They guy who looks like Lulu Gregars. '''Midoriyama: '''I knew I wasn't just imagining it. '''Greenguy: '''Oh, you weren't imagining it at all, officer. They're from the same tribe. '''Midoriyama: '''The same tribe, huh?... Wait... Why'd you call me Officer? '''Greenguy(grins): '''Petty Officer Midoriyama... Well, I know that because I'm Stokam Toad from the Gregar Pirates, and you are next on our kill list. Next Episode Category:Stories Category:Hawkinz340